Tell Her
by kevin-j-is-my-mufasa
Summary: He said that there’s someone out there who wants exactly what I can offer and that I have exactly what someone wants, and that she will be waiting for me no matter what. You’re that girl to Kevin, the girl I’ve been waiting for. A KEVIN STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Know My Name

**Chapter One: Know My Name**

**A/N**: There's like ZERO Kevin stories so I decided to write one! And I really like it so far. Anywho read & review kthanks 

**Summary**: What happens when your mother won't allow a relationship that was bound to happen? Lots of sneaking around and lying that's what! (haha yeah crappy summary so sue me, plus it's currently 1:07 AM and I'm listening to Year 3000 :P)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys or David Henrie, but OMFG it would be so cool if I did lol. Oh and the song _Know My Name_ is by the amazing BShorty!

**Vanessa's POV**

Change. I never liked that word; it seemed so final. Or it could be the fact that in all of the seventeen years I've been breathing this polluted air, not one single change that has occurred in my life been positive. So, you know, I could be biased. You might be asking yourself what kind of changes would a person have to endure with an outlook such as this; it could be the fact that my mother decided to remarry my birth father. Or it could be the result of having the whole 'boys only want one thing' phrase reinforced by an ex best friend turned into abusive boyfriend. It could also be that one of my best friends had to move away because of his career, leaving me with my crazy mother and seven year old sister; thanks for that David (yes, David Henrie of Wizards of Waverly Place). Oh and the fact I'm moving from New York City to Palos Verdes, California.

Who said I hated change?  
---------------  
_I want you to know my name  
Take a little sip with some conversation  
_---------------  
The last of my bags had finally been stowed away in my new room waiting to be unpacked, but instead I was being forced to do something else; take my baby sister Catharine to a Jonas Brothers concert. As I passed by my older brother David I muttered, "I hate you."

His bright eyes sparkled as he laughed, "You'll thank me later."

I rolled my eyes and teased him, "Have fun with Lucy."

Once I saw his eyes narrow I smirked and jogged down the stairs into my new kitchen, trying to avoid him coming after me. I picked up my purse and took my mom's car keys off the hook in the process.

"Honey try to be more enthusiastic, I mean we live in LA!"

"Near LA mom, their's a difference." I corrected, grabbing a seat at the kitchen counter while I waited for Catharine.

"Well at least try to act excited for this concert, for Catie's sake." She turned around and continued to unpack before she could see me roll her eyes at her. A couple of seconds later, a curly haired blonde tugged on my pant leg, causing me to turn around and to face bright pink marshmallow. I got up off of my chair and bet down to her level.

"Look what I got for you Nessie." She used her nickname for me and held out her hand which revealed a small button with the name Kevin on it and some cute guy. I looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Uh whose that?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "It's Kevin, the cute romantic one silly. He looks your age so I got you this when I was in Limited Too with Cousin Lizzie the other day."

I took the button and put it a couple of inches below my collarbone, grabbed her hand and smiled, "How does it look?"

Catharine grinned and gave me thumbs up. I got up out of my squatting position and put my sunglasses on, not missing my mom's thankful smile, took Catharine's hand and led her out to my mom's red convertible. She hopped into the front seat while I got into the drivers side. I stuck the keys into the ignition before I felt her poke me. I turned around to face her and groaned, seeing that she was holding the Jonas Brother's CD; I took out my Secondhand Serenade CD and flung it into the back.

Once we got onto the road I figured I might as well learn a little bit about the band I was about to waste almost three hours of my life listening to. "So tell me all you know about them Cait."

Immediately, a huge grin spread across her face, "Well their's three of them! There's Joe, the cute funny one, Kevin the cute romantic one, but I already told you about him, and then there's Nick the cute sensitive one." She sighed which led me to assume she liked this Mick guy, "And they have a little brother named Frankie who loves Webkinz as much as I do, that's why I bought this see?" She bent down for something in between her feet which ended up being a small rainforest frog. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"They sound like heartbreakers but it seems like you might have a thing for this Frankford one." I turned into the stadium parking lot and cruised around for a parking spot as close to the entrance as possible. I glanced over at Catharine to see that she had her arms crossed.

"It's Frankie and I just think it's cool that we both love Webkinz."

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the tenth time that night and parked, coincidentally right near the tour bus, which caused Catharine to spaz out. She immediately jumped out of the car, "Nessie can we please go take a picture over there please?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only one!"

---------------  
_It's driving me insane  
What's it gonna take for some motivation?  
_---------------

Catharine demanded that we went into the stadium early before 'all the good stuff from the gift shop was gone, which again I rolled my eyes at. Once we got to the table, she bought the black and gold tour shirt and the tour book, for herself and bought me the red and black tour shirt. She wanted more than that, but I reassured her that there was probably a website where you could buy even more stuff, which made her happy for a good 20 minutes.

When we got to our seats, I noticed that we were sitting next to a little redhead, around Catharine's age and a model type girl with wavy red hair who looked about a year or two younger than me. We introduced ourselves to Savannah and Ashley, Catharine and Ashley instantly clicked, but not much time was left to talk with them, since the show started in about a minute or two.

---------------  
_I want you to know my name  
Girl, I just ain't got no shame  
_---------------

Okay, I'll admit it. Most of the lyrics we're amazing, the instrumentals we're really good, and damn that curly haired kid has a set of pipes. Though I couldn't really hear as much as I wanted to since Catie and Ashley (and hell even Savannah at some points) we're screaming their lungs out. But the one thing that really got me, well two things, when that curly haired boy preformed this one song,_ A Little Bit Longer_, it was amazing. Those lyrics touched you everywhere from your heart to your soul and it made you want to reach out and find any possible way to comfort him. Plus, that Kevin guy on my button was pretty much one of the best guitar players under twenty one I have ever seen. And that Joe guy had Savannah's attention the entire time.

Anyways, once the show ended all four of us jumped in line at the Meet and Greet table, our tickets ready for them to check.

---------------  
_Them other guys causing you pain?  
I'll show you that I'm not the same  
_---------------

**Joe's POV**

As the line moved forward I looked over towards Kevin, whose gaze I noticed had gone elsewhere. I traced it with my eyes where it landed on a girl. She looked to be about Nick's height and had long dirty blonde curls that ended at her elbows, with chestnut eyes and a splash of freckles on and around her nose. The girl she was next to said something, which caused her crinkle her nose and let out a loud laugh. When they finally got to us, the little blonde girl with her handed Nick a Yankee's baseball hat, which caused him to come from behind the table and give her a hug. The older girl took a picture and talked to Nick for a couple of minutes, the things she said causing him to blush.

When they reached me I smiled, "Hey I'm Joe." I shook both of her hands and noticed the little girl take something's out of her bag, which ended up being iPod headphones and a Webkinz. I came around the side and gave her a hug.

"You didn't have to get us these…"

"Catie." The brunette pitched in. I nodded, thanking her

"Catie. I'm sure Frankie will love this too." She blushed which caused me to smile, "Actually, would you like give it to him yourself?" Catie nodded her head vigorously. I looked up at the older girl again and she smiled.

"It's fine, my mom's not expecting us home for another half hour."

"Oh so you have a bedtime?"

She rolled her eyes, a small smile visible on her lips, "Shut up, it's for her." She turned to follow Big Rob to where Frankie was behind the scenes when I called out to her.

"By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

She turned around with a smirk, "I don't think I ever told you what it was, but since your wondering, it's Vanessa." With that, she followed Big Rob, holding Catie's hand and was soon out of sight. When I had turned to see what Kevin's reaction was, it was the total opposite of what I thought it would have been; he was fuming. _Maybe it was because you were kind of flirting with her, way to go Joe_.

**Vanessa's POV**

After exchanging numbers with Savannah, Catie and I waited a couple of minutes in their 'Lockdown' room while Big Rob went to get Frankie. We had been sitting quietly for a total of thirty seconds before she spoke.

"Maybe you and Joe can date! I think he likes you."

I snorted, "Please Catie he was just being nice, besides I'm not really interested in the whole dating scene, you know that."

"I don't think so, I think he likes you. Plus David said they we're really nice guys."

"They seem like it but sweetie I honestly--."

Before I could finish what I was saying Frankie, along with the rest of the boys entered the room. Vanessa noticed that Joe dragged Kevin across the room to her by his shirt sleeve.

"Joe I really don't want to be near you right now."

"Vanessa, Kevin, Kevin, Vanessa." Joe had introduced them to each other, "Now would be the time where you shake hands and say 'it's nice to meet you, oh you too!'"

I giggled at Joe interaction and shook Kevin's hand. Joe soon left, leaving us alone.

"Nice button."

I looked down and sure enough pinned onto my concert shirt Catie made me buy, was the pin with his face on it. Embarrassed, I cast my gaze towards the floor for a moment and replied.

"Thanks, I only have it because my sister bought it for me."

"Ouch."

"I wasn't a fan until tonight." _Oh my God Vanessa please stop before you bury yourself in a hole you can't find a way to get out of_.

"Well you sure know how to make a guy feel good." He laughed, which caused me to laugh as well. Oh Jesus his laugh was infectious; this surely means trouble lies ahead. Or maybe I'm just trying to psych myself out, who knows. The only thing I know is that he has the cutest laugh and smile I've ever heard and seen in my life. Oh boy, if we actually talked besides this one night, thing's were sure going to get interesting.

When I was about to reply, I felt someone come up behind me and hug one of my legs. I looked down to see Catie with a huge grin on her face.

"Nessie can Frankie come over Wednesday to play?" I bent down to her level.

"If Frankie's parents say its okay, I'm sure Mommy and Daddy won't mind." Catie smiled, satisfied with my answer and bolted towards Frankie.

"Nessie?"

I blushed and explained the story, "She couldn't exactly pronounce my name when she was little, so we came up with pet names for each other, she's Tee."

Kevin smiled, "You don't have to defend it, I think it's cute. We call Frankie Frank the Tank since he's such a ladies man."

I tried to cover up my laugh but it was no use, "He's seven years old, how many girls could he have been with?"

He laughed as well, "More than a seven year old should."

"So who was that girl who preformed before you? She's amazing." I changed the subject with a huge grin on my face. I had a feeling that smiling and laughing is the only option you have around Kevin Jonas.

"That's Reilly Hartford. She's been a family friend for awhile, and in love with Joe for almost as long." I looked behind him and focused on Joe and Reilly who I noticed were joking around. She had really nice, long brown hair that I assumed had been straightened for this concert, and bright blue eyes; Joe would have to be crazy to let her go.

"He let her go for the longest time; I swear I thought Nick and I were actually going to have to hook them up." He added; it was almost as if he had read my thoughts.

"You thought?" I inquired.

A huge grin spread across Kevin's face when I had asked, "Let's just say he's got a plan."

I nodded my head in approval before turning back towards him, "And what about you?"

To this he shrugged, "What about me? We're always on the move; girls don't exactly want a boyfriend who's never around."

"Are you kidding me? Kevin, girls from Antarctica are probably head over heels for you and would drop anything and everything just to meet you."

Kevin chuckled and blushed slightly, "That number's smaller than you think." There was something about Kevin that intrigued me. I feel like there's something more to him, something that the millions of pictures and video don't quite know how to capture, something that you couldn't quite see with just your eyes, and no matter what, I'm determined to find out just what that might be. Just as I was about to sat something, Mrs. Jonas bustled over towards us and poked her head next to Kevin's shoulder, which caused me to smile; I told you that smiling and laughing we're the only possible thing to do around him.

"I'm sorry to butt in dear, but Kevin we've got to head out now. You'll see Miss. Vanessa here soon, no doubt." She shot me a smile and winked at me. I replied with a smile before she turned around and went in Frankie and Catie's direction.

The once happy smile that had been on his face was replaced with a seemingly sad one, at least that's what I wanted to believe, you know that he might miss me or some corny thing like that, "Well hopefully my mom's right and I'll see you sooner than I think."

I mirrored his (hopefully, you know so that it shows he's missing me) sad smile and wished the same, to see him again. He sent me another smile before turning around and walking out the back door. I noticed Joe whisper something to Reilly who nodded, which resulted in him jogging over to me.

"My mom said it would be great if you could have Frankie over since we have a concert that night in Vegas, and she doesn't exactly want to expose Frankie to Vegas just yet." He winked at me, "So if you wouldn't mind him staying way late, like midnightish, we could pick him up then."

"That's fine, someone's bound to be home if he get's dropped off before I get home from work."

Joe grinned and dug into his almost miniscule black skinny jean pocket, "Great, well if anything changes or something we should have each other's number." He handed me what looked like a brand new iPhone while I handed him my light blue envy and added each other as contacts. We both made each other pose for pictures and edited the contact ID. Once both the phones were back with their rightful owners and Joe was halfway across the room after a quick hug, I spoke up.

"Kiss the girl Jonas." He laughed and turned around with a smirk.

"Don't forget about the boy Henrie." I blushed and before I could reply he was gone. I turned around and looked down at Catie who was beaming.

"I told you he likes you!" I rolled my eyes at her, took her hand in mine, and led her out of the room.

---------------  
_I swear to you I'm not the same, oooh  
_---------------

**A/N**: WHOO THAT'S CHAPTER ONE! Sheesh you don't know how long it took to type six pages of this up! It wasn't even that long in my notebook :P. Anyways, I've got the basic idea for Chapter two, MAJOR FLUFF TOWARDS THE END! And some cutesy 7 year old flirting haha and an appearance by Selena Gomez! Love that girl! So if you want that chapter by this weekend then motivate me and leave a review! I've got as far as like chapter four or five in my head. So yeah REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT OR PART IN THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 2: Might Have Been

**Chapter Two: Might Have Been**

**A/N**: HOLY JESUS IM SO SORRY! Real life just took an extremely bad turn this weekend and thus produced the worst week you could ever imagine, seriously. Plus my power went out Saturday and I didn't realize how busy I was last weekend but what's done is done, unfortunately /. But here's chapter two (there's two versions, I like this one better P) and before you go skedaddle and read the chapter, I just wanna thank you all for your reviews, they made me smile, so feel free to do it again and brighten up my week! Hope you like this chapter, I've got the general idea for chapter three so yeahh PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys or David Henrie, but OMFG it would be so cool if I did lol.

--  
_I break away from every situation like this one most times baby  
But since you been round here I've given in, my dear, to your captivation daily  
_--

**Vanessa's POV**

After getting back from work, I immediately collapsed onto the plastic covered couch in the bare living room, soaking up the silence until I heard the couch squeak, and I know I hadn't moved an inch. I opened one of my eyes to see Catie and Frankie inches from my face. I screamed loudly, flipping over the back of the couch and landing on my back painfully. I groaned from my place on the floor when the dynamic duo had made their way into my face again, "What's for dinner Nessie?"

"Yeah what's for dinner Miss. Vanessa?"

I slowly rose from my place on the floor and settled cross legged, giving Frankie a strange look, "Frankie where did you get Miss. Vanessa?"

He shrugged, "I heard Mom calling you that when you were with Kevin last night."

I nodded in understanding, "Well you don't have to call me that, you can just call me Nessa or--"

"Nesquick!" He pumped his fist into the air in triumph, like he had invented something new.

"Or Nesquick." I smiled, "Anyways, what do you guys want for dinner? We have mac n cheese, pasta with this top secret sauce--"

"The pasta!" They both cheered, causing me to laugh. With what they thought was their help, I had finally gotten up from the floor and started making my way towards our newly restocked kitchen. I took out the pasta and the packet of 'top secret sauce' and started boiling the water, both of them looking at me expectantly.

"So what do you two want to do while you wait for dinner? We've got ping pong, board games, a movie, and other stuff."

Catie and Frankie looked away from me and whispered to each other for a couple of minutes when I heard the front door open. I felt my eyebrows rise in curiosity but grinned when I turned the corner, was one of my closet friends, Selena Gomez. She squealed and rushed over to give me a hug while I hugged her back just as tight. She pulled back and grinned, "Oh my gosh it's been so long Ness you look ah-mazing!"

I laughed off her compliment, "Selena it's only been a couple of weeks."

She frowned slightly and joked, "Well I'm glad to see I've been missed."

Again, I laughed and led her into the kitchen, "You're so dramatic." When we got into the kitchen I noticed that David and Frankie we're caught in a tight arm wrestling match while Catie cheered Frankie on, _figures_. I poured the pasta into the boiling water and quirked my eyebrows yet again, "David how the heck did you get in here?"

"Back door." He said shortly, giving Frankie a small advantage. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Selena, who had a huge smirk on her face.

"So, Ness, can I ask why Frankie Jonas is here?"

I shrugged as I stirred the pasta, "I offered to babysit him."

Selena gave me a 'what the heck' look, "Am I missing something here? Since when are you friends with the Jonas boys?"

I shrugged again and looked up at her, "I was forced to take Catie to one of their concerts last night and in the Meet and Greet line or whatever, Joe offered to let Catie give Frankie her Webkinz to him in person, thus leading me to meet them."

"Joe likes her!" Catie piped up from the table, where Frankie was yet again pumping his fists in the air, my guess was that he had one. David came to stand behind me and observe my cooking when I scowled at Catie's remark, which caused Selena to interrogate me more.

"Oh really? And do you like Joseph?"

"No." David answered for me, which caused me to slap him in the stomach and glare at him.

"Get out of here Dave unless you'd like to babysit." He glared at me before retreating up to his room. I took out another pot and poured in the right amount of milk and the sauce powder and sat down next to Selena who looked at me expectantly, causing me let out a sigh of frustration.

"No I don't like Joe, Joe does not like me, he likes Reilly, and we are aquatintces."

The younger girl muttered 'I knew it' to herself which caused me to laugh. She looked up with wide eyes, "You like Nick don't you? You know he'll be illegal when your birthday rolls around."

I gave her a weird look, "First of all, it only would be if we had sex and someone reported it, second of all, no, and third of all I didn't even talk to him." I rose from my seat and poured the sauce into the pasta and laid out five bowls, assuming both David and Selena hadn't eaten yet.

"Well their's obviously some guy in your life and OH MY GOSH IT'S KEVIN!" She screamed.

My eyes bugged out so far I'm surprised that they were actually able to return to their normal size, "Why are you screaming? Besides I've only had one conversation with him and I looked like a total idiot." I said before calling David down from his room and getting Catie and Frankie settled at the table. When we all sat down, Selena decided to continue our conversation.

"Kevin and Vanessa, I like it." This statement caused me to choke on my pasta, as well as David who looked up with the same bug eyed expression I had had no more than five minutes ago.

"No way, mom would kill you Ness he's twenty and you're only seventeen."

"Both you be quiet." I growled, "In case you forgot his brother just so happens to be listening and we probably won't see each other again."

Sure enough, Frankie had stopped sucking his pasta down when he had heard his oldest brother's name, "So I won't be seeing Catie ever again."

My eyes widened, "Of course you'll see Catie again sweetie, I'm just telling them how unlikely it is that I'll talk to your brother anymore than I did last night."

"According to him it's not." He said innocently before he continued vacuuming his pasta, his statement causing Selena and Vanessa to raise their eyebrows in curiosity at each other. The subject had been dropped, for what Vanessa hoped would be the rest of the night, and dinner was eaten in silence. Once dinner had been finished, both Frankie and Catie wanted to play Xbox 360, so they asked David to set it up for them. I saw Frankie take Catie's hand which caused me to smile and immediately think about how much Frankie reminded me of Kevin. After talking with him for just that one night, I couldn't get over how different he seemed; different from most of the boys that had come through my life and how even one night with a stranger could affect someone in such a way where they couldn't stop thinking about them. I was too absorbed in my Kevin thoughts to notice that Selena had been waving her hand in my face for the last thirty seconds, but when I did I gave her an innocent look which she narrowed her eyes at.

"You won't be able to avoid the topic for forever since I'll be here until you kick me out tomorrow morning."

"Or now." I gave her a sweet smile which she scowled at. I walked into the living room where the two seven year olds were and plopped down on the couch. Catie and David were playing each other in Guitar Hero while Frankie jumped onto the couch and situated himself next to me while Selena sat on my other side.

"Kevin thinks you're pretty." He looked up at me, what he said causing me to smile and Selena to 'aww'. I rolled my eyes at her reaction but quickly looked down at Frankie's innocent face and again noticed how much he looked like his eldest brother. They had the same round face and when Frankie would laugh you could tell it would be just like Kevin's, but he was definitely going to have Joe's personality and Nick's big heart, the best of all his brothers. I responded to Frankie's statement by kissing the top of his head, already attached to him after a couple of hours with him. I could only imagine what it would be like if I had spent this much time with Kevin.

--  
_I'm not the type who gets voted most likely to be victimized by those old butterflies but  
You're the exception your love is infectious, and the fever is climbing high_  
--

**Joe's POV**

We had finally taken the exit to Los Angeles when I flipped open my phone and scrolled my contacts down to Vanessa, a picture of a beaming blonde next to her name. I looked up from the picture to Kevin, who had been strumming absentmindedly on his guitar obviously too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care about the fact that one of the strings had broken. I then looked over at Nick who simultaneously looked over at me, his face etched with worry about our brother. I nodded towards the bunk room, and led him into it. Once we were both in there, I closed the small door and we sat down on his bunk.

"Nick, you know that girl from last night at the Meet and Greet?"

He rolled his eyes, "We see a lot of girls at Meet and Greet's Joseph."

"The one that we brought into the lockdown room, that's currently babysitting Frank?"

"Oh yeah Vanessa right? And the little one's Catie?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah that's why Kevin's acting…un-Kevinish right now."

He too nodded his head and then his eyes widened, "Oh no Joe, you can't possibly be trying to set him up, you know what's happened in the past. You're not exactly the best matchmaker in the world."

"If I recall, I got you and Cassie hooked up." This got Nick to zippa the lippa, if you know what I mean, "Exactly, now follow me young grasshopper, we have work to do."

I could feel Nick roll his eyes at me while we walked out into the main living area. We both sat down again, opposite of Kevin, when a smirk came over my face.

"Hey Kev, Nick and I we're planning to have a Guitar Hero who stinks more battle tonight and since you're on expert, we don't really need you." It sounded harsh but it was true, Kevin was the best Guitar Hero player I've ever met, "SO do you mind picking up Frankie?"

He looked up from his guitar and shook his straight hair out of his face, "Yeah sure whatever I just need the address." I wrote it down and handed it to him and the minute we pulled up in front of our house, he was gone within five minutes.

--  
_Well I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now turn out the lights and let the night begin  
_--

**Vanessa's POV**

It was a around midnight, Frankie and Catie had set up a place for Frankie to sleep until one of they Jonas' came by to get him. I set up a place in my room for Selena, which she took the liberty of saying how boring the white walls were, forgetting the fact I had just moved in yesterday, and that I had definitely known that. We changed into our pajamas and were watching a movie when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it in just a white tank top and baggy sweatpants, too lazy to find actually pajamas and my hair was in a high ponytail. I swung my door wide open to find Kevin on my doorstep. I knew I looked really stupid with my mouth hanging open and my eyes huge.

He gave me a cute little wave and a nervous smile, "Hey Vanessa, can I come in?"

I stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him, still unable to form a complete sentence in my mind, but apparently my mouth could, "It looks like someone missed me."

He laughed, "Actually I miss my little brother, have you seen him?"

"Oh burn Ness." Selena commented from behind me, causing me to turn around and glare at her, "Alright I'll go get Frankie now." She headed up the stairs while I led Kevin into our living room where the movie had been paused.

"What are you watching?" He asked, his gaze moving from the TV to me.

"How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days." I replied. Kevin's eyes lit up when I said this which caused me to let out a small giggle, "I take it you like this movie?" He nodded. I hopped over the back of the couch and settled in, then turned around to face him and pat the spot next to me, "You can sit and watch with me while Selena's getting Frankie, god knows she's seen this one too many times."

Kevin laughed and made his way over to the couch and plopped down next to me, draping the arm that would have been next to me across the top of the couch. I clicked the play button and watched the movie with him in a comfortable silence.

--  
_And I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older  
Cause I wont spend another day wondering what might have been  
_--

**Selena's POV**

When Vanessa glared at me, I took it as my signal to clear out of the room so she could get her 'flirt' on, if you could even call it that. The only reason I say that is because a) she's my best friend (besides Demi of course, who both hate each other, lucky me) and I can make fun of her like that and b) because she's extremely hopeless and bad at flirting. I remember one time I was staying at her house back in Massachusetts over Christmas with our two families, we went ice skating and this guy used a really cheesy pick up line, and she came up with an ever cheesier remark (if that's even possible). Ever since then, I've deemed her a hopeless flirter instead of a hopeless romantic, which she also is but the problem is that she would never initiate anything, always gotta be the boy in her world. And people wonder why it took so long for women to gain the right to vote, just spend a day with Ness and you'll want to shove her into a US History textbook.

I knocked softly on Catie's door (which I could tell was hers since it had a huge sign that said Catie, and million's of pictures of the Jonas Brothers all over it) and then opened it to find her and Frankie watching movie on the family's portable DVD player. Frankie looked up at me when the door creaked so I decided to have a one on one chat with the man since Catie had fallen asleep.

"Hey Frank, do you mind if you stay the night here with Catie?"

He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, "Why did they forget about me?"

"No of course not sweetie, actually Kevin's downstairs he's just a little…preoccupied right now." I replied putting an arm around him and giving him a comforting side hug.

"Is it with Nesquick?" I nodded and he added, "You know he thinks she's pretty."

I nodded again, "I know, she think's he's pretty too, she's just not very accepting of boys."

"Why not?" He asked.

I racked my brain for something to say instead of what immediately came to my mind, and if Frankie ever repeated those words I'd have every Jonas known to man after me, so I went with the second best thing, "Because theirs a certain type of boys that has…cooties."

Makes you wonder what I originally wanted to say huh?

--  
_I was so cynical just inconvincible, nobody seemed worth trusting  
But sure enough just when I'd near given up you appeared there among the destruction  
_--

**Vanessa's POV**

After a couple of minutes of complete silence, except for the dialogue in the movie, Kevin spoke, "So how do you know Selena?"

"Through my brother David. You know Henrie, David, Wizards of Waverly Place?"

"No way!"

I nodded, "The only good thing about having him as a brother was meeting Selena. The party's they have for all the 'Disney stars and their families' not my thing."

He raised his eyebrow at this, "How come I've never seen you at one of those?"

"Like I said, it's not my thing, and as much as I love dresses, I don't really want to wear a dress in front of a bunch of people I don't know."

"Well you know Selena, your family, his co-stars, and my family, so why not go to the next one?" Kevin asked making a puppy dog face. I looked away from him down to the couch smiling.

"What are their no other girls there that could entertain you?"

Kevin's jaw dropped, pretending to be shocked, "There are but right now I just want to get to know one in particular."

I looked up at him to make sure that he wasn't kidding or anything, not that I took him for that type, and from the look on his face I could tell he was serious. His eyes we're soft, his eyes glowing a certain shade of hazel I'd never seen before and his smile was sincere. All I could comprehend to do was smile back and him and continue to watch the movie.

--  
_Now it's official I've lost my initial suspicions and skepticism  
You got me caving in; feeding the craving, I see now what I've been missing  
_--

**Kevin's POV**

When Selena had went upstairs to get Frankie I figured she wasn't coming back down for awhile, if ever, so I decided to just chill out with the girl who had been haunting my thoughts ever since I'd met her, not knowing if I would ever see her again, and if I did what would I do? And apparently, I would see her again and we would watch How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. But then more questions popped into my head like how long would I see her, would I see her after this, and would I get her number. I was sucked out of my thoughts when I felt something put pressure on my shoulder and sure enough, there was Vanessa's head, her loose blonde ponytail letting out the small ringlets of curls the stress of the day had decided to keep intact. I pulled the blanket that had just barley been covering her legs up over her entire body as well as mine and wrapped my arm around her. Then I kissed the top of her head and almost instantly after I had started paying attention to the movie again, I fell asleep.

--  
_Got my permission to break the tradition  
No limited editions this is a persistent  
Change of disposition no more inhibitions  
I don't wanna spend my life wishing  
_--

**A/N**: Uhm so I'll make this short and sweet unlike the before A/N haha; I hope you liked this chapter, I had so much fun writing Selena and Frank the Tank and I hope I did justice! SO before you go PLEASE REVIEW! Like I said, you have no idea how much you'll brighten my week .


	3. Chapter 3: We Can Go Anywhere

**Chapter Three: We Can Go Anywhere**

**A/N**: Reviews make me smile so please leave me another one after you finish this chapter :). I got tickets to the summer tour; 17th row Nick's side yeahyeah! They go on sale to the public Saturday and sell hella fast so make sure you get yours asap! Anywho, hope you like this chapter :).

**Disclaimer**: We Can Go Anywhere: Jesse McCartney.

--  
_Slow down, things have been a little crazy  
Right now, it's time to get away  
_--

**Vanessa's POV**

Sunlight poured though the curtain less windows when I opened my eyes the next morning. I looked around frantically trying to figure out where I was, but when I turned around a sleeping Kevin Jonas caught my eye. Looking at him sleep, his chest moving up and down as smooth as the breaths he was taking, I automatically felt a wave of calm come over me; his straight hair was sticking up randomly and his mouth was open slightly causing him to let out small snores. I looked at him a little longer and giggled when he let out a small snort and wrinkled his nose. Turning my attention to the DVD player, I noticed that the small digital clock on it read 8:30 and I sighed and leaned back against Kevin (I think I was too sleepy to notice that I was sleeping on top of Kevin Jonas, and not in that way) and drifted back to sleep.

When I awoke at what I thought was only five minutes later to something vibrating under my back, I let out a small groan and tried to go back to sleep. I soon felt Kevin's hand lift me up carefully and the other reach into his pocket and pull his phone.

"Kevin Paul Jonas II where are you?" I heard someone scold on the other end of the phone, the person I guessed was his dad. I opened one of my eyes to see that he had the phone about half a foot away from his ear, which caused me to laugh. His attention turned towards me and he winked before answering the phone.

"I'm at Vanessa's house dad, I just fell asleep last night, it was an accident and it won't happen again."

I heard his dad pass the phone to someone who seemed to be a little calmer than his father, a little, being the operative phrase, "Kevin honey is Frankie okay?"

He sighed and sat up more and I lifted myself off of him and shifted myself to face him instead, "Yes mom he's fine, we're both fine I just fell asleep."

His dad then came back onto the line, "We want you and Frank home immediately. No detours, no stalling, or getting lost. Your mother and I want to have a chat with you when you get back."

Kevin nodded and once he exchanged his goodbyes, hung up the phone. He then looked at me with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that."

I shrugged and joked, "I guess the chances of them having me baby-sit again are one in a million."

He laughed, "Not if Frankie has anything to say about it. Plus I don't think my family wants to see me sad."

"And why would you be sad?"

"Simple, because it would be extremely hard to see you again." He looked at me and gave me a gentle smile, that and his compliment caused me to blush slightly, and I had a feeling I knew where this was turning, "And this would be the 'no stalling' rule my dad told me about." I laughed as I got up and held my hand out for him to take so I could help him up, and he took his thankfully but didn't let go as I led him up the stairs. I'm guessing he didn't really need help getting up.

When we reached Catie's room, his eyes widened at her almost Jonafied door which caused me to laugh quietly. I opened the door slightly and saw that Selena, Catie, and Frankie were all curled up on her bright pink bed. I led Kevin in and while he went over to wake up Frankie I went to wake up Catie by kissing her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and I whispered, "Frankie's leaving sweetie, I thought I would get you up so you could say goodbye."

She gave me a sleepy smile and whispered back in that not really a whisper little kid voice, "What about Selena?"

I shrugged and took her hand, helping her off the bed, "We can leave her be, she's a big girl after all." Catie nodded and we headed to the door where Kevin and Frankie had been waiting for us and when we got to them they led us out of the room all the way down to my front door, where Catie and Frankie had decided to say cute little seven year old goodbyes…leaving me and Kevin to a conversation of our own.

"Here's hoping that you won't be grounded."

He laughed, "There's not much to take away while your on tour since you wake up early, have an interview somewhere, then go eat, a photo shoot, a sound check and then finally a show. Late nights and early mornings but I wouldn't change it for the world."

I took in what he said and was in awe, I wished that I had the ability to share my passion with the world like he did, but I knew that that would probably never happen, _probably_.

"What about you Miss. Henrie, got a secret passion?" His voice broke my thoughts and I smiled.

"Maybe I'll tell you the next time I see you, if I do and if you're lucky."

"I'll see you again." Kevin smiled and leaned towards me, slowly, and kissed my cheek lightly. I could already feel the small blush creep onto my cheeks when he turned his back and walked out the door, leading Frankie behind him by the hand. When they got into his car, he gave me a small wave before putting the keys into the ignition and driving away sooner than I wanted them too.  
--_You can find out, what it is you're really after  
Time is on our side, come on we're leaving everything behind  
_--

**Third Person POV**

The second hand inched towards each tick slower, at least in Vanessa's opinion. She turned her attention away from the turtle paced clock towards her turtle looking teacher. It had been almost two months since Vanessa and Kevin had last seen each other, bit it didn't mean they had forgotten one another. Since his departure, they had been texting or talking on the phone non-stop, much to Mrs. Henrie's disapproval. It wasn't that she thought that Kevin wasn't a nice boy, it was his Hollywood status and his age, her and Vanessa have had many arguments about 'what boys his age want' and since their first argument about the subject, they've barley talked.

Vanessa's focus was directed to her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. She immediately set her pen down and pulled it out; she smiled when she saw who it was from,

_Hey Pretty Girl, just wanted to let you know that were heading west and that we'll be there by the end of the week. I hope your days going well!_

_-Mufasa_

Just as she was about to text Kevin back, her teachers monotone voice barked at her, "Henrie, main office."

Startled and scared, Vanessa quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way to the main office. As she pulled the door open to the small waiting area of the office, her eyes widened at the person who was standing no more than three feet away from her and her lips went from a frown to a grin. She tried to contain her excitement as she stepped up to the secretary's desk, who was filling out her early dismissal form.

"Ms. Henrie next time you plan to leave early please have turned in a note the day before. I'll be calling home to let you're parents know because I know how you kids are; have a nice weekend."

Vanessa took the form from the secretary, nodded, and followed her ride out the main doors of the school. Once they had gotten to the back parking lot, she jumped onto their back and ruffled their straight, dark brown hair with a grin, "Kevin Jonas you dirty liar."

He laughed and hoisted Vanessa securely on his back and held her legs so that he was giving her a piggyback ride to his car, "It's great to see you too Pretty Girl." During one of their various text message conversations, Kevin and Vanessa had come up with nicknames for each other, Kevin was Mufasa after the infamous rap Catie had shown her while Vanessa's nickname from him was Pretty Girl, partly after her favorite song by Sugarcult and partly after the fact that Kevin thought she was pretty, but that small hope Vanessa had well since pushed to the back of her mind.

"You said you would be here by the end of the week, not five minutes."

Kevin smiled and let her slide down off of his back and unlocked his car, "You know it's not too late to bring you back in." He slid into the front seat of his car before leaning over and opening her door, which she thanked him for, and hopped in next to him.

"You haven't seen me for two months and you want to lock me up in that place?" I'm feelin the love."

He laughed as he turned around in his seat to make sure the coast was clear so that he could back out smoothly, "Just like my greeting was 'Kevin Jonas you dirty liar!'" Kevin mimicked her voice as they turned out of school grounds and chanced a glance her way, and saw that she was sliding her blue ray bans over her big brown eyes and while she wasn't looking at him, he observed her appearance; she was wearing a jean skirt with brown flip-flops and a nice brown floral, flowing tank top with a rib cropped white sweater. Her hair looked as though she had just come out of a beauty salon, her bangs over her white eyes while her blonde locks fell down to about her shoulder blades.

Kevin's view had been obscured thanks to Vanessa's hand waving in his face, "Earth to Mufasa! I just totally burned you!"

He shook his head and smiled, "Well I guess I'll let you win this time, since I know you stink at burns most of the time."

Vanessa stuck her tongue out at me as a response and I, of course, called her out on it, "See that's exactly what I mean."

"Shut up 'King of the land'" Vanessa whacked him playfully on the arm and used air quotes around the phrase 'King of the land' and continued, "So where are we going anyways?"

Kevin looked over at her with a thousand watt smile on his face as he pulled into a parking lot, "The beach."

She gave him a 'duh' look, "Uh, hate to break it to you, but I don't have a bathing suit and I don't plan on swimming naked in the Pacific Ocean."

"Exactly why we're parked in front of a surf shop." He stated simply, a grin lighting up his face as he slipped on his own pair of sunglasses. Once they had both gotten out of the car, he locked it and led Vanessa into what looked like a family owned surf shack.

Just as the duo was coming up to the counter to pay, Vanessa started grinning like a maniac, "Jazz!" She made her way over to a petite girl who looked around her age and hugged her while Kevin stood back a foot or so.

"Ness what are you doing out here? It's been so long." They mutually pulled away from the hug but the smiles never left their faces.

"I moved out here two months ago with my mom since she remarried, shocker." She said the last part sarcastically. Jazz and Vanessa had known each other for a couple of years until Jazz had moved out to go to UCLA for collage; she was a freshman there.

Jazz rolled her eyes and looked a couple of inches behind her to Kevin, "And who's this? Boyfriend already?"

Both Kevin and Vanessa let out an awkward laugh, but not awkward enough for her to notice, "Uhm no this is one of my best friends, Kevin Jonas."

Her eyes widened, "Oh you're in that band of brothers!" Kevin nodded with a smile and shook hands with Jazz, not really knowing what else to say, and thankfully he didn't have to because she had something more to say. Jazz pulled an extremely tall guy who was working at the opposite register by the hand and grinned from cheek to cheek, "This is Robert, my boyfriend."

Everyone shook hands and once Jazz and Vanessa had arranged a time and date to meet, they parted ways, Jazz and Robert for the beach while Vanessa went into a changing room, Kevin waiting outside it for her.

"So how do you know her?" He asked.

Vanessa replied as she was leafing through the plastic bag that held her Vanessa had finally settled on a pink and brown floral pattered two piece, much to her displeasure which Kevin paid for, despite her protests against him doing so, "We went to school together back in Massachusetts, she's a year ahead of me, and we were really good friends, still are but I just hadn't seen her in while, you know."

He nodded understanding what she meant when they walked across the street to the beach since it was across the way, "So how come your home? I mean not that it's bad, but I kind of didn't expect to see you until early December."

Kevin laughed, "The tours over, I mean as much as Joe, Nick, and I love having the ability to live out our dream everyday, it can sometimes be a long road to home, you know? And all three of us definitely need the rest."

"Well tell everyone I say hi."

He nodded, "You can do that because you'll hopefully be coming over for dinner tonight."

Vanessa looked up at him with a grin on her face, "That sounds fun; I'd like that."

Kevin's grin matched hers, "Good because I don't think my mom was going to take no as an answer." Vanessa laughed at his comment before lying out the towel Kevin had given her from the trunk of his car, while Kevin proceeded to do the same. Once they had finished with their towels, they took of their respective articles of clothing and set them neatly down on the towels; then both teens looked at each other with matching smirks and raced each other into the water. Vanessa watched Kevin dive in head first and come up for air no more thank five seconds later and hake his head like a dog, which caused her to let out a small giggle while she tiptoed cautiously around the ocean; she loved it so much but at the same time was so scared of what lied at the bottom. Kevin submerged himself again and before she knew it, he had grabbed her by her hands, which we're under water, and dragged the rest of her body under.

When they had come up for air, Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him, "Kevin Jonas you are so dead."

He laughed at her facial expression; her nose was scrunched up and her lips had formed into a pout while her eyes were still narrowed, but before he could dodge it, Vanessa had splashed him. He shook his head again and wiped his eyes to see that she was now smirking.

"Hate to break it to you pretty girl, but I was already wet."

Her face formed a pout again, "You can't let me win just once?"

"Now what's the fun in that? Besides, I let you and your 'amazing' burn take the prize on the way here."

Vanessa poked her tongue out at him before diving underwater without help from him this time. Kevin waited for her to come back up before saying something about her constantly poking her tongue out. When she finally came up, they both noticed how close they were to each other and he whispered, "You know if you keep poking your tongue out like that something might happen to it."

She let out a soft laugh, "Like what?"

"Like this." He put his thumb under Vanessa's chin and tilted her head up, and slowly they both leaned in until they we're centimeters apart when,

"Oh my god it's Kevin Jonas!" A girl screeched in the water, causing both him and Vanessa to jump apart, the later immediately turning bright red. Kevin's eyes widened at the sudden and extremely loud outburst and quickly took Vanessa by the hand as they both ran towards their stuff on the beach, the paparazzi and various fans suffocating them with things to sign and the flashes of cameras as they made their way to Kevin's car. Once they had safely got into his car, they pulled out of their parking space and endured a very awkward car ride towards the Jonas household.

_You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
_--  
When the duo had finally pulled up to the Jonas household and Kevin had safely parked and locked the car, he apologized, "Sorry about everything."

Vanessa picked up what he meant by everything and she immediately shrunk back to the girl she used to be, the one who let people influence her decisions, the girl who functioned like a robot by day and lived in fear of her boyfriend by night; she felt like her life had automatically gone back to square one and her hopeful relationship with Kevin backtrack into the negative numbers. She tried to shrug it off as Kevin led her through the foyer of his house into the kitchen where Mrs. Jonas was just finishing up dinner.

"Hi Mom." Kevin went around their marble island and planted a quick kiss on his mom's check while Vanessa stood on the other side of the counter, caught up in what he had said.

"You're just in time." She looked up from the salad bowl, noticing Vanessa for the first time, "And you must be Vanessa." She held her hand out for Vanessa to shake, which she took lightly and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jonas."

"Please call me Denise" She noticed the blondes facial expression and immediately shooed Kevin out of the room to help his brother's set the table. Denise put down what she was doing and immediately came around the island and sat on one of the chair and pulled out the next one for Vanessa to sit on, which she did slowly, "I know we only just met Sweetie but if you ever need anything or just want to chat, then just bug one of the boys for my number or just talk to Kevin, but I'm getting the feeling the problem that I think you have, is with my eldest son."

Vanessa looked up at her and chuckled at her remark, "It's not about Kevin it's about boys in general."

Denise nodded, "Boys make mistakes, I've experienced that first hand, but then there are those boys that make mistakes and apologize for them, even if they don't regret that particular mistake, they only apologize because they don't want to lose your friendship and they're not sure how you feel. You have to show them that you don't want to be just friends," She rolled her eyes at the pun, "you have to show Kev—I mean the boy that you want them, not like that though, just that you do feel the same." She ended her advice with a small smile which Vanessa found comforting and trusting, _just like Kevin's_.

"It did a lot, thanks." She thought over what Denise had said in her head for a couple of moments until she heard footsteps from behind her. Vanessa swiveled around in her seat and came face to face with the rest of the band, immediately causing a huge grin to replace the pensive look on her face. Joe's grin matched hers as she got out of her chair and hugged him tight.

Before letting go he whispered something in her ear, "You wanna catch up later?"

Vanessa pulled away, still grinning and nodded before hugging Nick who hugged her back. She still stood by her belief that he was most definitely not fifteen. By the time they had caught up, Mrs. Jonas had called them all for dinner, causing Nick and Joe to sprint to the table, which Vanessa laughed at.

"Nesquick!" Frankie screamed when he saw her and immediately bolted towards her, hugging her legs so that she couldn't move.

"Hey Frank how are you?" She bent down to his level and smiled at him.

"I'm good, when can I see Catie again?"

Vanessa laughed, "Maybe sometime this week if you're allowed."

Frankie grinned at her as a reply and led Vanessa to her seat in between him and Kevin and across from Joe. Once everyone at the table had settled in and filled their plates with food, conversation started rolling from every which way. The only two people who weren't talking we're Nick and Vanessa. Nick looked up at her and gave her a questioning look to which she returned a smile. He shrugged and dug into his mashed potatoes, hunching slightly, _even rock stars can have bad posture_, she thought to herself, and continued to keep to herself until Mr. Jonas spoke.

"So tell us about yourself Vanessa. I never knew David had any siblings."

She looked up at Mr. Jonas and nodded, "He doesn't really like to tell anyone, it's a sibling rivalry kind of thing."

"You don't really have a good relationship with your siblings?"

Vanessa winced at his wording and Kevin noticed, and when he was about to stop his dad from saying anything more, Vanessa replied, "I do, but with David it's more like I have a second dad, he gives me all this advice and I wouldn't be surprised if I heard he's been scarring boys away from me."

"Except for one." Joe coughed out, which caused his brother next to him to snicker and his mom to give him a stern look. Both Mr. Jonas a Frankie missed his comment while Kevin and Vanessa blushed slightly, which caused Joe to again, make things even more…

"Awkward." He called out lightly.

_'Cause we got that open highway, leading our way  
As long as you are there, we can go anywhere  
_--  
After barley surviving dinner, Vanessa helped Joe clear the table, since he caused the 'ruckus' as Denise put it, and she felt bad that he would have had to clear it all by himself, plus she was going to hang out with Joe anyways, Kevin wanted to talk to Nick about something, he didn't really tell her, so she just decided that it was the perfect time to talk with Joe. And in couple of minutes, her world was going to be flipped upside down. Once they had finished clearing in silence, he led her upstairs to his room. While Joe lied down on his bed, Vanessa took his decor; his walls were a darkish green, but not light enough to not darken the room, he had a big twin bed in the middle of his room up against the wall, and his dressers were covered with random nick knacks and various articles of clothing…weather they we're clean or dirty she wasn't sure. He had a TV on the dresser straight across from his bed and what looked like the 'instruments' to rock band in one corner, and the game system in the opposite corner. Vanessa heard a movement and looked towards him to see that he was patting the place next to him. She walked over and lied down next to him and turned on her side to face him with a small smile.

"So what's going on in the famous Joe Jonas' world?"

He laughed, "I get to catch up on my sleep, work on the next album, and go to yet another Disney party."

"Oh very glamorous." Vanessa commented, "Meanwhile I get to be stuck inside a smell building with bad food for 180 days of my life, joy."

"Except for today, your prince charming came and rescued you."

She snorted, "Yeah and that ended well." Joe gave her a quizzical look which Vanessa rolled her eyes at with a small smile, and retold her entire afternoon from the text message from Kevin all the way to the awkward car ride back to his house. Joe sat there, not interrupting her and observed her features. Her hair was still curly, but probably not as curly as it was when his brother had first picked her up from school, and her eyeliner had smudged slightly, but you could tell that it was almost gone. Joe studied her lips, and how she licked them occasionally as his eyes wandered down to her neck; he noticed that she was very bony, but petite at the same time, kind of like Nick. His eyes traveled back to her neck, spotting a birthmark that looked just like the one on Kevin's neck and back up to her lips, and without any hesitation, without thinking it through, he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers lightly. Vanessa's eyes widened at the gesture, but closed and before she knew it, she responded to his kiss. She moved towards him more as he draped his arm around her hips, his hand pressing her closer to him. He opened his mouth slightly and in matter of seconds, they started making out. After what seemed like forever, when in reality was only ten minutes, they mutually pulled apart for air. Vanessa's eyes widened at the image of what had almost happened with Kevin hours earlier. _Shit, Kevin_. She got up from her place abruptly and straightened herself out before turning back to Joe, whose eyes we're closed and was massaging his temple, his purity ring glistening in the light.

She spoke softy, "I think I should go." And with that, she turned her back on Joe, and without saying goodbye to anyone but Frankie, walked to the nearest public bus stop and was on her way home.

_Breakdown, all the pressure that surrounds you  
Allow it all to fade away, we can move on  
__Looking in the rear view mirror, wave goodbye  
C'mon we're leaving everything behind  
_--  
**A/N**: OH SNAP! Bet you didn't expect that ;). Haha I came up with that today so hmm what'll happen when Kevin finds out? Or what if he doesn't at all? Review and you'll find out :D.


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret

The sun shone brightly though the trees, almost diagonal in the air, signaling that it was almost twelve in the afternoon

**Chapter Four: Dirty Little Secret**

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to update, just having a bad couple of weeks. Well here it tis, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Dirty Little Secret: All American Rejects

--  
_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_--

**Nick's POV**

After dinner, Kevin had cornered me and asked me if he could talk to me, and I agreed. Once we got to my cream colored room, he pulled out the chair that went with the desk next to my bed while I sat against the headboard of my bed. Kevin ran a hand through his now curly hair before he spoke, "I almost kissed her, almost."

I looked up at him, my eyes half wide. I didn't really expect Kevin to just come out with what was bothering him immediately, but then again it was Kevin, "What stopped you?"

Kevin heaved in a huge sigh, "A fan recognized me."

I nodded, not really knowing what to say or what he needed advice on, so I decided to get up and get a glass of water from downstairs, "Be right back." I muttered, mostly to myself. As I opened my door, I noticed that Joe's was open slightly and decided to check in on him and Ness, which I immediately regretted when I saw what was going on. I sped down the stairs, my eyes still wide from what I had discovered and as I was heading back up to my room, water in hand, I nearly bumped into Vanessa. She mumbled a quick sorry and goodbye before running at the same pace as she was before I had run into her. When I had gotten up the stairs, I immediately went towards Joe's room and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled come in and closed the door behind me.

I leaned on the door and looked at him, "You have to tell Kevin."

Joe sighed and sat up straight on his bed, "I think it's better if this is left untold."

"If you don't do it then I will; it's your decision." With that, I walked back into my room to find that Kevin was no longer there.

**Third Person POV**

The small bright green radio on the cream colored nightstand next to Vanessa's mattress rang out at around nine in the morning; bright and definitely too early for her to be awake on a Saturday morning. A limp hand reached out from underneath the covers and slammed the snooze button before retreating back under the covers and returning to its body. She turned around to lay on her back and heaved a big sigh, yesterday's events replaying in her head; Kevin picking her up from school, buying her a bathing suit, going to the beach, almost kissing in the ocean; and then there was that night. Her and Joe had been having a normal conversation, at least what the brunette would call a normal conversation, until she noticed he had zoned out and before either of them knew it, they had started making out, on his bed. Oh, Papa J was definitely not going to like her once, and if, he hears about last night's events. She groaned and flopped around back onto her stomach and let out a frustrated scream into her pillow. Once she eventually pulled herself out of bed, Vanessa bent down and up three times before pulling her hair into an extremely high ponytail, and made her way downstairs, where she could smell that something was definitely burnt. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she skid across the tile in her socks, to the fridge and opened it without speaking to her mother, but luckily for her, her mother started a conversation.

"When did you get home last night Vanessa? And how?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she poured herself a glass of milk, "I got home at around eleven thirty and I took the bus."

She heard her mother let out a gasp of horror at the fact that she took a public bus, but ignored it and sat down at the island, in front of her mom's burnt pancakes, "Your school called yesterday and told me that someone, a young looking boy, came and picked you up early. Would it have happened to be that kid that you haven't been able to stop texting?"

"First, that kid has a name and it's Kevin, second, I'm almost eighteen so what I do and with whom should not effect your 'fabulous' social life."

"When it involves your cell phone plan and a boy, young lady, it most certainly does involve me."

Vanessa got up from the island, knowing that this conversation was about to lead to yet another argument about what boy's Kevin's age and like him in the music industry want, and headed back up to her room, "I'm going to see if David or Catie wants to pick up breakfast, since you suck at cooking."

"Don't you talk to me like that Vanessa Kelly! And Danielle's flight will land in a couple of hours, so I hope you have yourself organized and that she can talk you out of this Kevin nonsense."

Well, at least she got his name right this time.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_--  
David had ended up wanting to skip out on watching the new Fairly Oddparents movie with Catie and gladly accepted Vanessa's invitation to pick up some breakfast, which they had already done, but not without being stopped for autographs. On the way back to their house, and partly due to David's addiction and Vanessa wanting to get home as late as possible, they pulled up to one of the many Starbucks near them. They walked into the cafe, talking and laughing when Vanessa pulled her sunglasses off and came face to face with whom else but Kevin. She looked up at him and plastered a smile before he and David exchanged one of those 'manly hugs'. He told her that he was going to get their drinks and she nodded, leaving her alone with Kevin, who was beaming down at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you last night…something came up and I had to get home as soon as possible." She sighed, trying not to expose her and Joe, and she could tell by his smile that he definitely didn't know, or maybe he didn't like her and wanted her to hook up with Joe…_you never know Ness_, she thought to herself and sighed again.

Kevin still had the huge grin plastered on his face, "It's fine, I know how that is, besides at least I get to see you now instead of having to risk my life calling your cell phone."

She laughed and rolled her eyes remembering what her mom had said about her phone, "My mom basically told me this morning that my cell phone plan was off the charts due to your late night text messages."

"You don't have to reply you know." He winked at her, winning their playful banter before stepping up in line to order his and his brothers drinks. When he had paid, they moved towards the baristas counter and waited patiently for their orders, David right in front of them.

Vanessa huffed, "You win this time, Jonas."

He laughed, "Don't I always?"

She rolled her eyes at his display of cockiness; "You know you're beginning to sound more and more like Joe." _Because if you we're like Joe, you would have made a move by now_, Vanessa thought and frowned at the thought of the 'conversation' she had with him last night.

Kevin just laughed and collected his order swiftly before turning to face Vanessa once again, "So what are you doing today?"

She took her strawberries and crème frappachino from David who had interrupted them for a second to tell her he would meet her in the car, "My mom decided to surprise me and have me pick up my best friend from the airport in about an hour, I kinda wanted to paint my room though, but obviously my lovely mother has already planned my day."

"It doesn't sound too bad, it'll be nice to see her at least. Besides maybe you guys can paint your room together."

"That would be nice, except I was kind of going to ask _someone else_ if they wanted to help paint my room." Vanessa smiled and raised her eyebrows towards him, hoping that he understood what she was saying, and as a response Kevin grinned and looked down at his watch, a different emotion playing out on his tired face.

"Just call me or something when you have a time and day; I have to get home before my dad sends Big Rob after me." He ended with a sheepish smile before turning around and walking briskly towards the exit. Once the bell had again rung, signaling that the door had closed Vanessa let out a breath she didn't known she'd been holding in. She ran a hand though her blonde ponytail and sighed again, hoping that both of the oldest Jonas' faces would exit her mind peacefully, but she knew that thanks to the tangled web she helped weave, they wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
_--  
The ride home, for the most part, had been fairly quiet. Vanessa had seen her older brother glance at her, his face embedded with a slightly worried expression, out of the corner of her eye at last six times since pulling out of the parking lot. She heaved an overdramatic sigh, which caught David's attention again, for the seventh time.

"Yes David?" She asked in annoyance.

He lifted his hands off the steering wheel for about half a second in surrender, but continued on his assumption anyways, "You don't seem to be bouncing off the walls from seeing Kevin at Starbucks, and I just thought it was weird."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, she knew she couldn't actually come out and say 'Sorry Dave, but during that whole conversation, Joe's lips were etched into my mind.' because then it would fire off a round of 20 question, and she would probably end up grounded.

David knew he wouldn't get anything out of his sister by beading around the bush, so he decided to attack his curiosity straight on, "What happened with the Jonas' last night?"

She shrugged, "Just made a mistake." She looked into the rearview mirror to see David's reaction, raised eyebrows of course.

"A mistake you can't fix?"

"If Kevin finds out then yes, a mistake I can't fix." Vanessa snapped and sunk lower into the passengers seat, biting her nails in frustration. She took a deep breath to attempt to calm herself down, realizing none of this was David's fault and that it is unfair to take it out on him, "I kissed Joe." She whispered.

David's eyes went slightly wide next to her as he took the turn to get onto their street, "You kissed him or you _kissed_ him?"

"What's the difference David either way a kiss is a damn kiss!" She snapped again, "the only thing I can say in my defense is that I didn't start it."

"You didn't stop it either." He said, shifting the car into park and getting out of it with breakfast in hand.

Vanessa let him go, not bothering to say anything else, and stared blankly ahead, fully aware the car had been parked and that she was home, because David was right, _she didn't try to stop Joe._

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_--  
Two hours later, freshly showered and fed, Vanessa jumped down the stairs all the way to the basement where David and Selena we're playing Halo 3, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Don't you two have something better to do like oh I don't know work?" She asked sarcastically, plopping on the couch next to Catie and the family dog, who we're both watching the game and screaming match between the two costars intently.

"We could say the same for you Miss. Lazy Pants." Selena retorted with a smile of satisfaction before turning her attention back to the game.

"Touché." Vanessa muttered before glancing at the vintage Coca-Cola clock on the wall for the time;1:34 PM, and Danielle's flight landed at around 3:00 PM. She then turned back and asked, "Is their a reason you're here Selena? Besides kicking David's ass at Halo?"

"Shut up!" He yelled jokingly before turning back to the game, taking advantage of the fact that Selena wasn't paying attention to answer Vanessa's question.

"Yeah we need to go shopping today, obviously!"

Vanessa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "For what?"

"The channel's having a soiree this weekend to announce the fall lineup and movies and such this weekend, and you need a dress."

"I can wear one of the ones in my closet."

Selena snorted really loud before going into a fit of laughing, causing David to win the game, just this once. Vanessa gave her a look asking what was so funny, and when she calmed down she finally replied, "Oh Ness, those dresses will definitely not fit you now, plus you need to dress to impress a certain Jonas?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, while all the Henrie's cringed, for different reasons.

"Selena?" Catie piped up.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again." David finished for younger sister older sister, receiving a menacing glare from Selena.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_--

The short ride to the airport had been quiet, as well as the walk to Danielle's gate, and that's when Selena finally couldn't take it anymore, and let out a groan of frustration, which caught Vanessa's attention.

"This is the first time in forever that you haven't said one word voluntarily, what is up with you?"

Vanessa shrugged and was about to reply when she saw Danielle, the friend that Selena and her had come to pick up, and called out her name, a huge grin forming on her face, "Dani!" Vanessa waved at her when she turned around to see where the person who had called her name was, and mirrored Vanessa's grin. Dani had semi wavy reddish brown hair along with thick bangs that fell over her right eye, and had bright green eyes today, that went along with her vibrant shirt and sweater combo; she quickly made her way towards the duo, squealed, and wrapped them both in tight hugs that called for an oxygen masked once they we're released. Once they had settled down, they made their way to baggage claim, picked up Dani's bags and we're, within twenty minutes, on the way back to Vanessa's house.

"So how's Massachusetts Dani?" Vanessa asked from the drivers seat, she could almost feel Dani roll her eyes from the back seat.

"Boring now that you're gone, except for Scott, when you think he can't get any creepier, bam, he's like the Twilight moms I swear. He wont stop asking about you and stuff, it gives me the creeps."

Vanessa kept her eyes on the road, but couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Scott; he had been her boyfriend all throughout High School, until his family life and sports/academic pressures started taking a toll on him and he eventually started to take them out on Vanessa, physically. She broke it off right before she moved, wanting a clean break and seeing this as her only chance of not having him even more abusive if she had attempted to break it off before. She shook her head, trying to keep her eyes on the road when she looked into her mirror and saw Selena quickly slap Dani, which caused Vanessa to roll her eyes, smiling slightly.

"So Ness what's this I hear about a boy?"

She turned around quickly, her eyes narrowed, "You talked to my mother."

Dani swayed her head side to side, her reddish brown hair swaying along, "More or less. She called my mom and thought it would be good if I visited and tried to 'get rid of'--" she used air quotes around the last three words, "this male distraction; Your mom's a psycho V."

Vanessa rolled her eyes again while Selena laughed lightly at Dani's comment about Mrs. Henrie, "The boy, or male distraction, is Kevin Jonas."

As Vanessa took the turn to get off the highway, she chanced a look back at Dani's face, only to be blinded by her pearly white grin, "Aw well Ness he seems sweet, at least from what I've read. Will I get to meet him?"

She knew it was true, but the words sweet and Kevin in the same sentence automatically sent a wave of guilt throughout her body, how she could have done what she had with Joe, his own brother, the night before automatically shifted her mood to crappy. Vanessa faked a smile, one that didn't reach her light brown eyes, and nodded while pulling into Jazz's driveway so they could get this shopping trip, one that Selena was way to excited for, over with already.

--  
_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
_--  
All four of the girls, each ranging in size and shape, walked into the mall slowly, trying to figure out where to start. Selena immediately darted into one of the 'Vanessa stores', as the group liked to call Pac Sun, and was quickly dragged out by Vanessa towards Forever 21. When the girls had found Jazz and Dani, Selena laid out the party details.

"Basically it's just a like casual dress kind of thing, but the girls do need dresses and the boys do need to wear ties. You know how these things go, you get there, bump into some exes or people you don't like, a couple of awkward situations, try to laugh at whoever is talking at the podium when they're really not funny at all, and then the announcements and performances. And if my sources are correct, Ness, you boy and his equally as cute brothers, are performing; along with Demi, and Miles, sorry girlie."

Vanessa groaned, she couldn't decide whom she disliked more, Selena's other best friend Demi or Bucktooth—_Miley_ Cyrus; she was pretty sure that Demi was winning just because of her amazing set of pipes. Plus, Kevin wasn't _her_ boy, if anything Joe was leading, by a fraction. She decided to shrug it off by racking though various dresses, draping each one she found that she liked across her arm while everyone but Jazz did so as well. They all made their way to the dressing rooms and closed the curtains.

"So you never answered my question earlier." Selena started.

"Which was?" Vanessa asked before stepping out of the dressing room wearing a yellow polka dotted dress that went down to her about her knees with a big brown stripe below her chest.

"What the heck is up with you today?" Selena and Dani came out at the same time; Dani wearing a dark green dress while Selena has the same one on in red. Once they noticed this, she immediately ran back in to change into another dress. Dani tried to hold back her round of laughter at the dress Vanessa was currently modeling, who scowled in response before going back to her dressing stall.

"Well after hanging out with Kevin all day yesterday, he took me back to his house and we had dinner with his family, and I got to catch up with the boys, including Frankie." Vanessa started, stepping out of the dressing room again wearing spaghetti strap pink floral dress, "Well before going to eat, Joe had told me he wanted to catch up and such, and well it didn't exactly as planned. We kinda sorta, made out on his bed." She winced when she heard Jazz's chair push back and both curtains on Selena and Dani's dressing rooms wiz open.

"You kissed Joe!" It wasn't as much as a question more than a statement from Dani, to which Vanessa could only nod.

"Actually Dan, I believe the term she used was made out." Selena piped up, her eyes narrowed at one of her best friends.

Vanessa groaned and shoved her way back into her dressing room, trying on yet another dress, a red strapless one that stopped just above her knees.

"Look V, it's not that we're mad, it's just that…well…"

"How could you do that to poor Kevin!" Jazz stated.

"Do what? I didn't do anything, we're not going out, _we're just friends_."

Jazz laughed, "Oh girl please you know that's not true, I've seen the way he looks at you. Besides, you know how that song ends."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, the last one out of her dressing room, wearing the red dress. Everyone's eyes got big as they examined the dress on her, her dirty blonde curls seemed to lie perfectly down her back while her side swept bangs seemed to remain immobile on her face.

"Okay, buy that dress, because if Kevin ever finds out about this whole you and Joe thing, that dress will totally make him forgive you." Selena said.

"It's cute and keeps you covered up, just the way those boys like it."

Vanessa snorted at Dani's analogy before walking back into the dressing room and changing back into her sweats and t-shirt, more than ready to go home.

_Who has to know the way she feels inside  
Those thoughts I can't deny_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie  
_--  
Once Dani had fallen asleep, finally, Vanessa snuck quickly out of her room and into David's room; he was over at a friend's house, probably Zac Efron's. She sat on David's bed, making sure not to leave any signs of being in here, and pressed the send button on her phone.

"Ello?" The voice on the other end asked groggily.

"Joe, it's Vanessa."

Immediately, the voice on the other end perked up, "Ness! I'm really sorry about the other night, I swear I didn't mean—I didn't know what got into me I'm so sorry I know how you feel about Kevin and I love Reilly and for me to do that to you was extremely unfair to both of them, seriously I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"Joseph, it's okay, everything is cool, apology accepted, now take a breath. And what are you talking about, me and Kevin?"

He laughed, "Funny." She could almost feel his glare though the phone, "Do you think everyone's that stupid. I mean Kevin's one thing, but that's because he doesn't want to believe that he could have something great, but we're not all as blind as him. Everyone knows that you're in love with my brother."

Vanessa scowled, "Shut up."

"But you know what Ness? He loves you too, you wouldn't believe how miserable he was being away from you, knowing that there are so many guys that would do anything to even catch your attention, when yours was all only on him. You wouldn't believe how many unsent text massages, how many times he didn't press the send button, how many times he held his tongue just so we wouldn't have to hear another thing he found absolutely amazing about you; _you wouldn't believe it_."

She sighed, she couldn't take the feeling of guilt that overwhelmed her at the moment, "Joe…"

Joe continued like he hadn't even heard her, "And you know why you keep denying it? I've finally figured it out; it's because you're scared. You're scared that he's going to rip you apart and use you, just like your mother is trying to convince you he is and just like Scott did, but deep down, you know he wont, hell even the devil knows that. Your afraid that he'll leave you, just like your father did the first time your parents got married, and I'm not saying these aren't irrational reasons to be scared, but you just need the trust Kevin and let love in. I know your first instinct is to fight against it, hell I know how that feels Ness."

Vanessa tried to stay composed on the other end, but when she heard the painful sigh that Joe took in, a tear spilled over and made its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and took in a couple of soothing breaths before he continued in a whisper.

"I remember how it was when Mandy and I broke up, I was a fucking mess and you know who was there for me, Kevin. He talked me out of believing that I screwed it up somehow and that no matter what he was always there for me, and that the right girl is out there for me somewhere. When AJ cheated on me with that Sheckler kid; that must have been the worst. I refused to eat, drink, or do anything for days, until Kevin knocked on my door and gave me even more advice. This time he said that I should never feel like I deserve to be cheated on, because there's someone out there who wants exactly what I can offer and that I have exactly what someone wants, and that she will be waiting for me no matter what. Do you see where I'm going with this Ness? You're that girl to Kevin, the girl I've been waiting for. Screw the age difference because I can bet your life that he sure as hell doesn't give a damn about it and I know that you don't care, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting where you are, trying to not break down."

Vanessa giggled at Joe's shot at humor, and couldn't help but smile.

"Just…please give him a chance Vanessa…don't forget about the boy." And with those final words, Joe hung up on her, leaving Vanessa to sort out her thoughts and ponder the speech she had just received from the cute, funny brother.

_And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out  
_--

**A/N**: Jesus sorry if that whole shpeel Joe is on seems really dragged out, but I really, really like it; love this side of Joe, cause I know the bb has it! haha the next chapter will be the party scene, read and review pleaseee ♥. The reviews from the last chapter made me sad since they're were only three; I think cause of the kiss. Hopefully the end of this chapter tells you wassup :P.


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Up

**Chapter Five: Burning Up**

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm using a JB song this time haha. Oh and before you read, there's quite a bit of Miley bashing so if you are offended by it then I'm sorry lol, I just got an idea with her disliking Miley, you'll see :). Oh and if any of you like Nicholas, which I'm sure you all do, then please check out my new story, _Feels Like Tonight_. I just want 5 reviews before I post again and I have two atm.

**Disclaimer**: Burning Up: Jonas Brothers, Inseparable: Jonas Brothers, and Shadow: Demi Lovato.

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around, like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me, on my toes  
_--  
The following week passed by effortlessly; while Vanessa was at school, Dani had decided to tag along with David to the set of Wizards of Waverly place. Vanessa rolled her eyes at the thought; those two were dangerous enough on their own, but add Selena into the equation and you can expect the apocalypse.

The once autumn weather had passed too soon for everyone's liking, and shifted into cold winter days; Vanessa's favorite kind of weather besides rain and snow, but she knew it rarely did any of the above in California.

Shifting her green Honda Element into park, Vanessa slid out of the seat and allowed her white and blue etnes to touch the concrete. She made her way to the trunk and pulled out her purple soccer ball decor blanket, the one that warmed her up during many soccer games back home, and trudged slowly towards the beach. She laid her blanket out and plopped on it, taking out her iPod out of her right denim pocket and thought about, for the hundredth time that week, what Joe had said a week prior. Vanessa then thought of what might happen if her and Kevin did get together; how would people react? Would they tell anyone? Would she be kicked out of the house at age seventeen? What would happen while he was away on tour where millions of girls threw themselves and lusted after him and his brothers while Vanessa was left behind in California; what would happen when she went to collage the following school year? Before she had time to formulate stupid answers to simple questions, she felt a weight pull the blanket down slightly. Vanessa whipped around to see just the person she was thinking about. Kevin smiled at her, lips closed, and pat the spot next to him for her to sit; Vanessa giggled silently to herself and scooted back to said sop. He gave her a side hug and left his arm around her waist loosely.

"Are you okay?"

Vanessa nodded with a small smile, "I am now."

He mimicked her nod, "If you need to talk or rant, you know I'll listen right?"

"Yeah but you being here is exactly what I need."

No more questions were asked; everything went silent except for the crash of the salty waves meeting the sandy shore.

_I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby__  
_--  
Early the next morning, Selena called Vanessa to wake her and Danielle up, and to let them know everyone was planning to get ready at her house; which meant that Vanessa had to attempt to tolerate both Miley and Demi.

A couple hours after the phone call, just as the girls were about to drive to Selena's, Mr. Henrie stopped his daughter. He looked much like David, except that he had blonde hair instead of the dark brown his son had, "How's Kevin?"

Vanessa turned around, an alarmed look etched onto her face, "He's good." Just as she turned around to open the car door, Mr. Henrie spoke again.

"Vanessa." He sighed, "I know your mothers tried to drill into your head that he's not good for you, but I know Kevin, he's got a good family and I know he's different; I just want you to know that I support you weather or not it's with him; I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Dad, that uh means a lot to me." She mustered up what she thought was an appropriate response before taking a couple of steps forward and hugging him. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before walking back to her car so she could get to Selena's house before being yelled at by the host herself.

_I fell (I fell), so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself, back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta impress__  
_--  
Parking on the curb in front of the Gomez residence, Vanessa took in one last huge, perfume and un-Miley contaminated breath before leading Dani up to the front door and knocking. Selena came down, dressed in shorts and an old t-shirt, a grin stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Well it's about time you two got here! You're the last ones and are you aware this party starts in an hour?"

Dani laughed and answered for her and her best friend, "Yes we're aware and I think V here just wanted to avoid certain people for as long as she could."

Selena let out a short laugh before leading the duo up her way too long staircase and all the way to the end of second floor hallway, where Vanessa knew her room was. The door opened and she immediately cringed at the site of Selena's room, littered with various shoeboxes and dress covers, which looked more expensive then the dresses that each girl was trying on, which was at least ten girls; Miley, Demi, Emily Osment, Ashley Tisdale, and Vanessa Hudgens, to name a few. Vanessa figured Miley had invited most of these people without asking Selena, one of the many things that she disliked about her.

Dani laughed at the look on her face, "Dude relax, we only have to be here for a minimum of a half hour."

"And the actual party."

"And the actual party." She agreed, "but I'll stick with you as soon as lover boy crops up in the picture."

Vanessa sent her friend a glare and rolled her eyes, "He's not my lover boy." She and Dani moved towards Selena's bed and unzipped the dresses they had bought the previous weekend; her comment caused Dani to laugh.

"Like Jazz said, 'oh please, you don't see the way he looks at you', but this is obviously a touchy subject for you" Vanessa rolled her eyes again, which Dani paused to make a face at, which caused the blonde to laugh, "so what was your dad talking about?"

She cleared her throat and spoke in a voice that seemed masculine and deep enough to be her fathers, "How he supports me and Kevin and wants me to be happy, without him or with."

Miley, clearly eavesdropping, spoke up from where she was slipping on her yellow and brown dress, "Be careful of those Jonas boys, they can be hard to control." She winked at Vanessa, like a creepy 'I'm going to watch you sleep' wink and turned back to the rest of the girls, who were most likely gossiping about their 'flings', minus Selena, Emily and Demi.

Vanessa turned back to face Dani, with the same wide eyed expression as she had, and muttered, "I think she mistook herself for a Jonas."

"Gag me." Dani stated, which caused her to giggle, "Anyways, that's nice of your dad, since your mom's being a total fatore about the whole thing."

"Fatore?" Vanessa asked.

"Fat whore, urban dictionary."

"Oh my god your so weird." She laughed, "Yeah I guess it was nice, but nothing's going to happen since my mom's apparently a 'fatore' plus she, and probably the tweens who have posters of Kevin all over their walls, wouldn't exactly appreciate the age difference."

"Please Ness, age is only a number. Now be right back, I need to ask Em something, you think you can fend for yourself for two minutes?"

She laughed, "Yeah go have fun catching up on skateboarding."

Dani grinned and made her way towards the blonde on the opposite side of the room, dress in hand, while Vanessa started taking hers off the hanger. She examined it again with a small smile before shedding her pink fall out boy shirt and black basketball shorts in one motion along with pulling her dress up. Vanessa moved over towards a mirror and played with her hair slightly debating weather she should straighten in, when her favorite person moved to stand right behind her, trying to share the mirror.

"You should have put your makeup on before your dress, what if you spill something on it?" Miley asked in an innocent voice, _too innocent_, she thought.

"I don't need a pound unlike someone I know." She sent the small brunette a cheesy grin and started putting her eyeliner on her bottom eyelid.

"At least I don't go around with more than one Jonas Brother. I wonder what would happen if I told Kevin that the girl of his dreams was secretly hooking up with one of his brothers? I can see the look of distaste on his face now, with a hint of pain of course; what's that I hear? That would be his heart being thrown to the ground and stomped on."

Vanessa's eyes had narrowed, no way that mascara was going to be applied at that moment, and whipped around, "Listen here little Miss. know it all whore, I don't know where you get your information from, but it's completely false. And I wouldn't be talking, considering that you cheated on Nick twice with Cody and Thomas."

By this time, everyone in the room was silent, watching the two spit insults back and forth. Miley eyes were the size of Vanessa's now, if that was even possible for her, and hissed, "Just know that one person in this room betrayed you tonight."

Once she had turned away, Vanessa let out a small scream of frustration and turned around towards the door, swung it open, stomped out of Selena's room, fully knowing that everyone's eyes were on her back. Her vision had started to become clouded thanks to the pathetic tears that Miley had managed to squeeze out of her; to her Miley was that thing in your life that never seems to go away, no matter how much you tried to avoid it. She knew exactly what to do to cause a reaction out of her and fast; Vanessa wondered whom, if anyone had told Miley about her and Joe, considering the only people who knew were Jazz, Dani, and Selena. As she shook her hair out of her eyes, she ran into someone. Without taking notice to who it was, she tried to bypass them without being interrogated, but of course she didn't even have luck in that department. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her thin frame and automatically knew who it was, _Joseph_. Vanessa cried even more, her tears and makeup seeping into his nice purple button up shirt while Joe just rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

Once he had reduced her to sniffling, he attempted to make her laugh, "Your lucky this shirts dark." He looked down to see her trying to fight a smile, which caused him to form his own grin, "Don't fight the smile Ness, you're prettier with one. Now tell me what happened."

"Miley." She mumbled into his chest, loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah she would make me cry…if I was a girl that is, not saying that girls are whimpy because I think you could take me arm wrestling…but anyway what did she say?"

Vanessa laughed quietly and pulled away from his warm, hard chest for a second to reply to his question, "Someone told her about what happened between us Joe and she used it against me just cause I said she uses pounds of makeup."

"Ouch, so she can't take what's dished to her even if it's the truth? Weak man, weak." She laughed again, which Joe's smile grew wider at, "Now come on, you have a certain brother of mine to wow, so let's get you ready."

This was one of those moments where Vanessa thought about how lucky Reilly was to have Joseph.

_I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby__  
_--  
Joe stayed in the room with Vanessa, which made her roll her eyes; it was like she was breakable to him. She washed her face and reapplied her makeup in front of him, which made her extremely uncomfortable since it was many of her phobias. While she was in front of the mirror applying a small dash of eye shadow, Joe had decided to search around her purse for anything interesting. When she had finished, she turned around to face Joe, whose attention was elsewhere; on the small, rather personal, package that was now in between his index and middle finger. He wiggled it in front of her face with a grin on his face that Vanessa narrowed her eyes at.

"Joseph hasn't your mother ever told you it's rude to go though girls purses?'

He ignored her comment, just like he had his mother when she first told him that, "You can't even consider this a purse, it's more like a wallet it's so small."

"That's the point, it's small so it's not a lot of baggage." She laughed at the pun she had just created while Joe rolled his eyes, tampon forgotten. He stuffed it back into her purse and led her out of the room to the party.

"Thank god Kevin doesn't like you for your humor."

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too__  
_--  
When Joe and Vanessa had finally come down for the party, it was in full swing. Various Disney stars from the summer, fall, and winter lineup were all compacted to Selena's backyard, along with the parents. Vanessa scanned the room for the one she was looking for and smiled; Kevin was on the opposite side of the garden from her, talking with Corbin Bleu. His black button down went with his dark blue skinny jeans; the dog tag around his neck caught the light and sparkled, just like the smile on his face.

"You've got something on the side of your mouth."

"Shut up Joseph." She snapped before abandoning him for Kevin. When she reached the eldest Jonas, she moved next to him, resisting the urge to reach out and grab his hand. She picked up bits and pieces of his and Corbin's conversation, which was about cars, the typical boy thing. Corbin looked away from Kevin for a second when he noticed Vanessa.

"Long time no see Henrie." This caught Kevin's attention; who looked next to him and noticed her. Corbin's arms were outstretched for a hug, which Vanessa accepted happily. Vanessa and him had met at the High School musical 2 premiere after party and had instantly clicked; he was like a big brother to her now, but there was a time where she had had a huge crush on him. But, as everyone knew now, that was obviously gone.

Vanessa returned to her place besides Kevin, "So how's the new CD? I need some new music on my iPod."

He shrugged and sent her a friendly smile before answering, "Almost done, it just needs to be mixed, which reminds me; when are you going to stop by and pick up your guitar?"

She could feel Kevin's eyes on her when she replied, "I'll try sometime after school this week."

Corbin nodded; "Sounds good, I'll catch up with you later." he left after that, making his way over to Zac Efron and the famous Vanessa, leaving Kevin and the not so famous one by themselves. They looked at each other and grinned; Kevin had taken her hands in his. While she played with his purity ring, Kevin moved closer to her, almost on top of her, and bent down to whispered in her ear, "You look amazing."

Vanessa shivered, his warm breath made its way down her neck; Kevin chuckled at her reaction and not being able to see her blush continued, "Would you like to dance?"

Kevin felt her nod, and kissed her forehead sweetly before leading her by the hand to the makeshift dance floor. He placed his hands carefully on Vanessa's waist, while she laced her arms around his neck. The smooth ballad flowed out of the various speakers scattered around the ward as the other couples joined them on the makeshift floor. As the song progressed, Kevin's hands tentatively slid from her waist, to pulling her closer and resting on the small of her back. Vanessa rested her head on his chest, and way too soon, the song had ended and everyone but them had moved when the next song came on, which Vanessa knew well, and started singing, "_What day is it? And in what month? / This clock never seemed so alive / I can't keep up and I can't back down / I've been losing so much time_"

He looked down at Vanessa with a smile and swept her bangs out of her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled, tightening her grip around his neck and continued singing absentmindedly under her breath, "_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do / Nothing to lose / And it's you and me and all other people / And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_"

"Is singing your secret passion?"

Vanessa looked up at him again through her long eyelashes, thanks to the wonders of mascara, and chuckled, "Not really. I mean I love it and everything, but only as a hobby. The stage is the one place I'm afraid of."

He smirked, "Stage fright?"

Her crystal blue eyes widened as she nodded, "Oh yeah."

Kevin chuckled, before glancing up at the stage to see that they we're setting up for his brothers, Demi, and Miley, "So what is your secret passion then?"

Vanessa thought it over for a couple of seconds; she knew what her secret passion—her dream was—it was just that she didn't exactly know how to word it without freaking him, or any other boy for that matter, out. She sighed, giving herself an extra couple of seconds before starting, eyes closed "I want to have a family within the next five years, I mean not totally have one, but at least be married and pregnant; in that order too." Vanessa laughed nervously, the song almost over, and finished, "I guess I want that picket fence and a rose garden you guys talk about in that one song."

He nodded, absorbing what she had said and replied, "I want to be there too, in five years, I just haven't found the right girl yet." The last chords of the song rung out, bouncing off the bodies of every couple; Nick and Selena, Cody and Demi, Sabrina and Mark, David and Dani, even Frankie and Catie. Everyone pulled away from each other's grasps in their own time, Kevin and Vanessa last, before Joe placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder and dragged him 'backstage.' Vanessa rolled her eyes at Joe's eagerness to pull Kevin away from her when Joe was the one who helped her get ready to 'whoo' him. She then turned around and decided to see how Dani was doing.

"What's hangin?"

"What's gotten into you?" Dani snorted at her friends question before answering, "I've just been chillin with Mitchel and Emily the whole time, you know, us skaters gotta stick together."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "So you haven't even danced once?"

Dani gave her a 'duh' look, "Uh no why would I? I don't dance." She then smacked herself in the forehead, realizing the horrible pun, while Vanessa giggled quietly.

"Aw come on, you could have danced with Jason." She nudged her friend in the elbow, her eyes in the direction of the blonde with the incredible surfer hair before turning back to Dani with a grin, "He's single!"

She laughed, "Uh no thank you, I'm leaving in a couple of days anyways and I'm so not hooking up with someone at a Disney Channel party, but you can."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Yeah no, I don't think any of the parents would approve."

"Well then why were you so willing to throw me into the fire?!"

"Because you're leaving in a couple of days." She retorted smartly, before turning towards the stage and enduring Miley Slutcyrus' performance. By the time the parents had come back, Demi's band was all set up on the stage ready to go. She herself got up onto the stage minutes later, grabbed the mic, took a deep breath, and started singing;

"_Did you feel that breeze?  
A tide of chills swept over me  
It must of been from the brush of your hand  
Pull me into your arms  
A little closer baby  
I wanna _see_ you standing  
Next to me _

_So take a walk with me,  
But keep the pace down  
I don't want this night to end  
Can't we runaway together? _

_Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
They'll try to speak  
Negitively about us,  
But they can't say another word  
They'll realize,  
Jealousy has taken over their minds  
Tying to break us down  
But what they don't know  
Is it only makes us stronger._"

Vanessa clapped politely while the parents and rest of the Disney kids clapped wildly, god knows why, and attempted to wait patiently for the boys to start performing. To occupy herself and hopefully pass the time quicker, Vanessa scanned the crowd for her older brother, and found him seconds later. Pushing through the crowd, she tapped him on the shoulder and matched his grin, "I saw you with Kev." he commented nonchalantly.

"Ew stalker much?"

David laughed and slung his around her shoulders in an attempt to give her a side hug, "No, just looking out for you; there's a difference." Vanessa nodded and before she could think up of a topic of conversation, David spoke again, "I also heard about what Miley said."

He looked down at his little sister to see her roll her eyes, "Oh please she's a waste of space."

David laughed, "That might be what you think, but a majority of the people here don't think that."

Vanessa again, rolled her eyes, "I know which sucks because she really is! If her parents weren't so childish and irresponsible, then maybe she would have some structure or be chained to her bed and be a nicer person, either one would work for me, though I prefer the chained to her bed, because then I wouldn't have too see those buckteeth from a mile away."

"Well if it's any consolation, I believe you."

She smiled, "And that's why I sometimes love having you as my big brother."

David laughed and kissed the top of her head, before turning to face the stage again; the boys had finally finished setting up and were coming onto the platform. Joe nodded his head a couple of times before Nick counted to three. Seconds later, the melody of one of Vanessa's songs by them started, quickly followed by Nick's deeper, but still slightly congested voice, singing the first verse.

"_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us  
That_,"

Joe cut in, singing the chorus, bumping Nick to backup as well as Kevin:

"_you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_,"

As the second verse started, Nick was back to singing the main part:

"_We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things_,"

The boys sang though through the chorus again before both Joe and Nick sang the bridge, each taking a different line:

"_I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable_"

They finished it out, all three of them repeating the chorus before fading into the next song, which was also their current single, Burning Up. Vanessa, along with the rest of the crowd, was bopping her head along with the melody, thinking about the bridge in Inseparable. And after finally putting all the pieces together, she figured out the perfect present to give to Kevin for Christmas.

Too bad she didn't know weather or not he was on the same wavelength.

_I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby__  
_--  
**A/N**: WHOO done! Sorry, I totally thought I would have this all done by next Wednesday, but I obviously didn't. Again, my apologies, but yeah maybe you guys will figure out what she's giving him for Christmas, we're fast-forwarding to then, you'll see why when I get that chapter up. Anyways, read and review, they made me smile! I personally replied to all of the review, at least I think so, and if I didn't let me know.

Again please check out _Feels Like Tonight_, if you have a chance :). Thanks guys and girls :D.


	6. Chapter 6: All I Want For Christmas

**Chapter 6: All I Want For Christmas**

**A/N**: Sorry about the wait; there's a longer authors note at the bottom! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :).

--  
_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_--

About two months had passed since the Disney Party at Selena's house; the boys went on tour to finish the two-year contract they signed with said company, which left Vanessa all alone. While they had been gone, she'd decided to unpack her things and decorate. Her computer, as crappy as it was, laid in the back corner of her room opposite of her brand new bed. She'd painted her walls a bright green with white molding; the wall her bed laid against decorated with a corkboard and a white board, which was now filled with pictures and memories from home and California. On her desk, next to her computer, were two pictures; one of her and Joe from the party and one that he must have taken of her and Kevin when he had kissed her forehead.

Christmas was only a couple of days away and she was currently freaking out to Dani, online, about how to go about giving one particular Jonas his present.

**danibobani**: just jump on him, I bet he's used to that by now.  
**embraceforcold**: and that's exactly why I can't do that, plus it would be creepy.  
**danibobani**: well do you even know when the next time you'll see him is?  
**embraceforcold**: he said he's got a concert in Irvine tonight and he'll be home until New Years Eve day.  
**danibobani**: okay well then why don't you go to the concert?  
**embraceforcold**: one, tickets are probably sold out by now, and two, it's Christmas Eve. My parents, especially my mom, would kill me.  
**danibobani**: one, so? just say you're his guilty pleasure and two, who cares? I bewt Selena or David would cover for you.  
**embraceforcold**: haha funny you mention Selena. she's the one who told bucktooth about Joseph.  
**danibobani**: ouch, that's a stab to the back eh? well hey, I gotta go, Jazz and I still need to go Christmas shopping.  
_danibobani is offline_  
Vanessa rolled her eyes, it was no surprise that neither of them had gotten any shopping done. Just as she was about to sign off, another IM window popped up.

**scottydoesntno**: I miss you  
**scottydoesntno**: when are you coming home?

Her eyes went wide; why the hell was this creep IMing her? She took in a deep breath and typed up a reply and signed off.

**embraceforcold**: I'm not coming home Scott, this is my home.  
_embraceforcold is offline_Vanessa got up from her desk and sorted through her clothes, trying to find something decent to wear to Christmas Eve mass, when her computer made a noise, signaling that she was invited to a video chat. Making her way back over to her desk, she read the invitation and clicked accept.

"Gutentag Ness!"

On the other end of the camera, as chipper as ever, was Joe. He was wearing his glasses and what looked like to be a pair of old and too small sweatpants; no shirt.

"Joseph why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"Why does my body tempt you? Or we're you hoping it was Kevin?"

"No and yes, speaking of, where is he?"

"Out with Nick, Frank, and Dad." He answered simply, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Well distance can go plague someone else." Vanessa huffed on the other end. It had seemed like forever since she had actually seen Kevin when in reality it had only been two months. Joe hadn't told anyone that they were talking, since he thought the minute Kevin and Vanessa got together, if they did, that Vanessa would spend all of her time with Kevin and leave him behind; so Joe took advantage of their web cams and her non existent life.

"Go check your mail." He ordered; Vanessa spotted a mysterious glint in his eye, and she wasn't exactly sure if she liked it or not.

"Fine, it better not be a prank." She got up from her seat and left her room, Joe's laughter filling her now unoccupied room with the memory. When she got down the stairs, she saw her entire family, minus her, sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. She quickly darted towards the mail that was conveniently placed on the kitchen table, when her mother spoke.

"When you're done with whatever up there, please make sure you come down and join your family, we have something we want to tell all you kids at the same time."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and in a few swift motions, found what Joe had sent her, or as the enveloper said, DJ Danja. She snorted and made her way back up the stairs and to her place in front of the computer grinning.

"I think Kevin would have found shoes faster than your little adventure." Joe stated, smirking.

She looked up at him and laughed, "Sorry, mom decided to intervene." Vanessa could almost see Joe's wince as she ripped open the envelope. She pulled out the contents, her grin becoming wider, if that was even possible. In the envelope were a ticket and a backstage pass to tonight's show in Irvine.

"Joe this is so amazing I could kiss you right now!"

He laughed, "Let's not go down that road again shall we? Save it all for Kevin." Joe winked, which caused her to giggle. She looked back at him, his brown eyes soft and smoldering, "Merry Christmas Ness, don't forget about the boy." And with that, he was gone.

--  
_I just want you for my own __  
__More than you could ever know __  
__Make my wish come true __  
__All I want for Christmas __  
__Is you  
_--

"Joe this isn't funny anymore, let me in!" Vanessa whined from the other side of the stage, one of the many security guards giving her a funny look.

"Just say it and you're in."

She rolled her eyes; she faked sick for this? He would, "Joe is the hottest Jonas, and he will someday take over the world." The door opened as soon as the last syllable escaped her lips to reveal the man behind it, already ready to go onstage. His hair had gotten longer, almost like the mullet he'd said he wanted.

"Wow Joe, a little stuck in the past?" She pointed to his hair with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up and come here." Joe had his arms open wide, ready for a hug. She laughed at his bottom lip, protruding out against the rest, and quickly filled the gap between his arms, grinning like a maniac. Vanessa inhaled deeply, the scent of axe stinging her nose slightly, but not enough to make her pull away just yet. He kissed the top of her head and spoke lowly, "Missed you Nessie."

She smiled and mumbled against his chest, "I missed you too Joe, but where's Kevin?"

Joe pulled away, pretending to be hurt, "Oh I see how it is, using me to get to him. That cuts, cuts real deep."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Cut the dramatics Joseph, where is he?"

"What did you get him for Christmas?" Answer that and I'll tell you."

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes." She took in a deep breath before answering his question, "I'm giving him my heart."

Joe's eyes widened, shocked. Partly about the present, but mostly because Vanessa had finally worked up the courage to actually make a move. He reacted quickly, jetting towards her like Clark Kent and enveloping Vanessa in a suffocating hug, "Well it's about time Miss. Vanessa."

She giggled, glad that he was satisfied, when his mother's voice rang out, "Joseph Adam, you put her down right now before she gets hurt!"

Joe shot his mother a sheepish smile before setting Vanessa down gently. Denise looked from her second eldest to their new family friend, a small smile she couldn't help. She enveloped Vanessa in a small hug and led her towards the part of the backstage where you were able to see the performance while pushing Joe towards the other side of the backstage, so he was ready to go. He hugged Vanessa and kissed his mother quickly before leaving.

"Break a leg Joe." She smirked, referring to his infamous AMA's fall.

He looked over his shoulder and made a face, "Hilarious."

Once he had left, Vanessa could hear the countdown that all the fans in the stadium were counting from the screams. It had gotten to ten when Denise had turned to face her; Vanessa was picking her fingers and fidgeting in place.

"Let me guess, nervous?"

Vanessa laughed and looked up at her; my god did Kevin look extremely like his mother, "It's not even my show."

She smiled, "It's only natural."

The countdown had ended and Vanessa's breath had caught in her throat; the boys had entered their respective ways. Nick's curls had grown longer from the last time she had seen him, but not by much, while his shoulders had broadened and his arms had inflated twenty times more than was thought to be natural; he had continued sprouting. And then there was Kevin; his natural curly hair had been cut and straightened, shorter then when he and Vanessa had first met, his smile still contagious. Vanessa felt someone grab her leg, and when she looked down she found out whom.

"Frank! Long time no see my man." She bent down o his level and kissed his cheek, both of them grinning.

"Hi Nesquick! How's Catie?"

"She's good; she can't wait to see you though."

Frankie's almost toothless grin seemed to communicate his excitement.

"She would have come, but your crazy brother Joe only told me I was coming this afternoon."

He rolled his eyes, still smiling, "Only Joe would do something like that."

"Imagine that." Vanessa joked before reaching into her monstrous purse and grabbing something, "but on the way here, I remembered that a certain Jonas likes Webkinz, am I right?"

Frankie nodded his head vigorously while Vanessa pulled a reindeer Webkinz from behind her back. He snatched the stuffed animal out of her hands and held it close to his cheek, "Thanks Nesquick, you're the best!"

She laughed, "Anything for you bud."

He raised his eyebrow, questioning her statement, "Anything?"

Vanessa nodded; he had the same mysterious glint in his eye as Joe had earlier, before leaning towards her and whispering in her ear, "Kiss Kevin for his Christmas present?"

She couldn't help but laugh; little did Frankie know how ironic his statement was. Vanessa nodded at him before rising up to her normal height, "I'll try my best."

Frankie grinned up at her before turning his attention back to the concert, Vanessa following suit, looking on with admiration. The final chords of Goodnight and Goodbye had seized; the boys grabbing their respective guitars, while Joe made his way to the edge of the stage and sat down; Nick and Kevin ten steps behind. He looked over at his brothers and nodded, and they started playing a tune Vanessa and the crowd knew very well.

--  
_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(And I) don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
_--

Something felt different tonight for twenty one year old Kevin Jonas. The entire time he had been on stage, he had racked his brain for what exactly could possibly be different. It wasn't the lighting, the guitars, his clothes, and heck it wasn't even his underwear; like how Joe had a lucky brand. As Kevin continued the chorus, he looked up towards where his parents and Frankie were, and found the difference; it was Vanessa. He could feel his face light up with joy; something he couldn't help around her and that could possibly start some rumors. Her grin matched Kevin's; he winked at Vanessa and played the final notes of the song while Joe finished the words and decrescendo-ed out.

"_If I couldn't see those eyes_."

--  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
_--

Kevin came at her with full fore and open arms; and people thought Nick was the strongest. He swung her around the room, Vanessa's laugh ringing throughout, while his family watched on knowingly.

"Kevin sweetie, you've got to put her down sometime." His mother joked, but he still took her advice, much to both his and Vanessa's disappointment. Kevin set her down gently before kissing her forehead and giving her one of his infamous bear hugs.

"I missed you so much Ness." He breathed in her warm vanilla scent, one he had grown to yearn for over the past two months, while she breathed in the remnants of his intoxicating Old Spice cologne.

"I know, Kev, I missed you too."

--  
_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for Saint Nick  
_--

It was midnight by the time the bus had reached the empty Jonas home. Each boy had brought in their respective bags, Vanessa helping despite the boys' protests. Once all of the bags were brought in, they all went their separate ways, Vanessa and Kevin heading to 'their spot' on the beach. By the time they had reached their destination, the wind had picked up slightly, causing Vanessa to shiver on her way with Kevin to the now cold sand. He signaled her to wait as he ran back to his car and pulled out an old sweatshirt and gave it to Vanessa to wear; she smiled in thanks as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her the rest of the way.

Kevin laid out one of the many blankets that stayed locked in the trunk of his car and sat down first, patting the space in between his legs for her to sit. She smiled and plopped down in said spot, snuggling up to him for warmth when she heard his faint ring tone. Kevin took out his phone and read the text message, grinning.

"It's midnight." He informed her, Vanessa's grin now matching his, "So you want your present?"

She nodded her head vigorously and quickly turned around in her place so that she was facing him, still grinning while he pulled a small, black box out of his back pocket, complete with a white bow around it.

"Kevin Jonas if this is what I think it is I'm going to kill you." But it wasn't; it was something much better. She took it out of the box, the grin on her face extending past the boundaries her face would permit. Hanging on a nice, silver chain was a guitar pick, more specifically, Kevin's guitar pick.

"It was the one I used the day I met you and I decided it was special, since you're here with me now."

Vanessa smiled softly at him, touched by his words and took a deep breath. Undoubtedly, this wasn't exactly the type of present he was imagining receiving, but it was now or never. She shook off Kevin's worried stare and instead focused on getting the words out correctly.

"So my present isn't a material item, its kind of something you can't really find anywhere else." Vanessa looked down quickly, finding a new fascination with her nails before looking up into Kevin's bright, still worried eyes. Her confidence grew the longer she eyes locked with him; it was all or nothing now, "Just promise me you'll hear me out and wont laugh."

"I promise." Kevin replied, his eyes still locked with hers, "Now what is it?"

Vanessa closed her eyes, "My heart." She felt Kevin shift slightly after she uttered those two words, that could either make or break them, and continued on, her eyes now open, "I know it sounds weird or corny or unusual but it's how I feel; I don't really know how to describe it seeing as I've never really felt this way before."

She had gotten up from her place in front of him and had started pacing back and forth, not necessarily paying attention to her surroundings, "Again, sorry that this sounds weird and creepy on so many levels and I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, actually I'll just make it easier for you and just leave now." She had barley made it five steps away from their spot in the sand when she felt his fingers lace with hers. Kevin pulled her towards him, brushing her dirty blonde bangs and loose strands out of her face before speaking.

"You told me not to interrupt you." He smiled at her, giving her a slight amount of hope, "It's not exactly the Christmas present I was suspecting."

Vanessa looked down, the spark of hope that he had lit about five seconds before, gone. Kevin then took both of her hands, intertwining them with his; he locked eyes with her big brown ones, "But it's so much better than what I could have ever wished for."

Vanessa's grin matched the one that was forming on his face, his eyes shining brighter than ever. He pulled her even closer to himself, leaned down and closed the gap between himself and Vanessa, planting a soft peck on her vanilla flavored lips, just what he'd always imagined them to taste like. Kevin was soon reeled in again, Vanessa's lips pressed firmly against his, showing no sign of wanting this moment to ever end.

--  
_I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
--

**A/N**: So sorry about the long wait, but look what happened! Anyways, finals are coming up and I'm going to camp in a couple of weeks for a month with no internet access or anything, but I'll try my best to update before then! Love you all and if you love me then please leave me some reviews, they make me smile :).


End file.
